happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr Alex
hi Episode Transfers Hey, I was checking over some of my articles on the regular Wikipedia and I noticed some people made some unconstructive edits or even put a few "citation needed" stickers here and there. I was considering moving all the internet episode articles I wrote on Wikipedia to articles on the Wikia so we'd have better control over them and we wouldn't have to worry about some random admin nominating the articles for deletion. I just wanted to see what you thought before I began. (Gala0008 03:02, 8 September 2008 (UTC)) :Thanks, I'll get started sometime this afternoon/evening. (Gala0008 18:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC)) I'm kinda curious about that too. The reason I stopped writing episodes on Wikipedia was because some admin nominated Class Act for deletion and I figured if they were gonna keep doing that, there'd be no point in continuing my efforts. Oddly, though, that was the only one of mine that got deleted so I don't know what's going on with them. I just figure that since I don't edit Wikipedia anymore that this would be an easier way to keep tabs on the articles to monitor updates. Sorry I didn't get more done this afternoon. Something came up, and it takes longer than I thought it would to transfer these episodes. This'll probably take a few days to complete, but I'll try to do a few more tonight. Thanks again for all your help. (Gala0008 05:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC)) :I mostly copy and paste them. I redo the writer, director, episode number, etc. info because the episode boxes don't transfer to the wikia for some reason. I also do some minor edits here and there if I notice any noticable mistakes or run on sentences, but I'll edit them further at a later time. (Gala0008 19:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC)) re: Goofs Thanks! I started paying attention to animation goofs when I noticed Lumpy's antlers would sometimes change directions in continuous shots. After that, I may have begun paying a bit too much attention to goofs, lol. (Gala0008 02:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC)) re: TV Episodes Sure, I'll start on one tomorrow. I've been lazy the past few days and just did some irregular episodes, but I'll start on TV Episodes tomorrow. (Gala0008 02:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC)) :I'll watch them on Youtube. I've never had a chance to purchase the DVDs. (Gala0008 04:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC)) Yeah, I've been so busy since school's started up I can only make small edits here and there. I'm doing the desk at work tonight, though, so I should be able to get at least one of them done. (Gala0008 15:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC)) Admin Hi. I'm a helper with wikia, and was contacted about this wiki needing an active admin. Could you read my message here and respond?? Thanks. -- Wendy (talk) 20:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Party Animal Hey, I was getting ready to do the next episode on the list, which is Party Animal. On the episode list, there is a link to a wikipedia page on it, but there also appears to be a stub article on Party Animal. Do you think I should go ahead and create an individual page for the Wikia, or do you think we should just go ahead and use the Wikipedia article? (Gala0008 03:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC)) :Yeah, Flippy was originally my favorite character, but Nutty grew on me as time went by. My favorite internet episode(s) is/are From A to Zoo parts 1 and 2. My favorite TV episode is either Blast From the Past (probably the most cleverly written episode of the series) or Dunce Upon a Time. (Gala0008 04:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC)) To tell you the truth, I also like all 20 characters, it's just a matter of which ones I like the least. Cro-Marmot is cool and all (no pun intended), I just don't get that same connection with him that I do from the more animated characters. But you're definately right, the diverse cast certainly allows for a wide range of situations. Unlike most animated internet shows, you can definately tell they've put a lot of effort into these from the very beginning. (Gala0008 18:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC)) :Hey, I just wanted to let you know I just looked on the Party Animal page on Wikipedia, and apparently it's been nominated for deletion. I'm going to attempt to create a page for it here by copying and pasting the text from it on one of our pages. If somehow I can't manage to do this by the time you get this message, could you please try and create a Party Animal Page on the Wikia? Thank you! (Gala0008 05:41, 16 August 2008 (UTC)) Hey, just wanted to let you know, I was able to transfer the page to the Wikia, and I made some heavy edits to orginial text to clean up the language. I may do some more edits tomorrow, but for now it looks pretty good. (Gala0008 07:00, 16 August 2008 (UTC)) Hello Thanks for pinging me about the adminship! I thought it had already been done, and I apologize for the delay. You and the others are now admins on this wiki, so you can delete, block, etc. One other very important thing you can do is to welcome new contributors; in the last couple of weeks I see a lot of new user names on the recentchanges. Dropping a quick line on their talk pages to say "Hi, welcome, and thanks for adding to the wiki." is an important first step in making this into a real, active community. If you guys want you can customize Template:Welcome and Template:WelcomeIP to make it easier to do this.... Meanwhile, good luck, and leave me a message on my talk page if you have any questions or I can help with anything else. -- Wendy (talk) 00:28, 21 August 2008 (UTC) re: Episodes are incomplete Sure thing. I was leaving some alone because that one guy with no user name who has been doing pages for several episodes stopped midway on some, so I wasn't sure if he'd complete them later or not. I'll check on the episodes and find the incomplete ones. (Gala0008 02:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC)) re: HTF Wiki Logo Looks great. I like how you did the characters coming out of the tree at different angles. I also like how you used some of the lesser used photos, like Lumpy running with the scissors about to slip on a banana peel. Nice job! (Gala0008 02:43, 3 September 2008 (UTC)) Message from ShadowMark-182 Hi, I'm a ShadowMark-182, admin for Ruby Gloom Wiki (or Ruby Gloom Archives). I was wondering about the icon on the top left-hand corner. How did you alter the original wikia icon with the HTF Wiki icon? I've made a Ruby Gloom Wiki page and need to know how to make an icon for the Ruby Gloom Archives. Also, I just moved the title from "Ruby Gloom Wiki" to "Ruby Gloom Archives", and I need to permanently delete the "Ruby Gloom Wiki" page and make "Ruby Gloom Archives" the new real mainpage. Please and thank you. Colors of the Wiki Border Did you by any chance received my last message from before? Anyway, I want to know how to alter the colors of the new wiki page from blue to whatever color we desire. I would like to change the border of my Ruby Gloon Archives pages from blue to black. Could you do me a favor? Hey Mr. Alex, it's been a while. Basically there's been a debate on the wikia and I just wanted to get your input on the issue, seeing as you're still and admin. Here's the message I've been sending to some of the other users: We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009! If you could vote on the issue, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks!(Gala0008 03:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) Flaky's gender Wow, good work! I didn't even realize they added character pages. That should put an end to the debate.(Gala0008 00:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) It's roleplaying fight of users time Please join that roleplay! Roleplay ends 2:26 pm 25 september! Sniffles' Species When I compared the similarities and difference between an anteater and an aardvark, I come to find out that anteaters are furrier than aardvarks, have shorter round ears, and bushy tails. Aardvarks have long pointy ears and shorter fur. However, I can't really decided whether to change Sniffles' species from anteater to aardvark or not. Mondo confirmed Sniffles is an anteater. If he were an aardvark, he would have longer ears and a pig-like nose. Not all anteaters have bushy tails, just the giant anteater. Sniffles is most likely a tamandua, because they are smaller and have pointed tails. Lord O' Darkness 02:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Season 4 arrived! Season 4 of the I. Shorts is out! the first ep is Series on the web: 2000000 views! I can't wait for S. 5. Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It's voting time! Can you join my blog post please? --FountainsofFlame (Kandy84) 22:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Unfangable? I've heard several users (or just the one person with seeveral users, its hard to tell these days) use this term. What does it mean?Wikiguy 02:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It's debating time! Come on to my blog! --Lumpyrocks 19:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, Alex, i haven't seen you skulking around here in a while, what's been going on? :) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh, shame, oh well, i'll se you around, hopefully. Do you know how? Do you know how to paste links of videos on here? welcome back DANG mr alex since when did you come back with such a bang. You'v been editing non stop Flippy Needs Help!!! Please if you would edit the main picture of flippy on his page. It only shows flippy's evil side please add a good picture too because i;ve tried and cannot do so THANKS!, Cdogydog Yeah I am so glad you're back. Me, Ultrablastic123, WardenerNL, Nadavxp and Lumpy84 since 17 of June we've been all worried! dymanda 16:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) He's not editing as mutch, so I wouldn't say he's fully back. Ultrablastic123 17:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) He comes back once every while. Lord O' Darkness 02:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC)